


His First Words

by Dxlilith



Series: Song and Deth [1]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Preklok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlilith/pseuds/Dxlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is Explosion really this much of a threat? My file said he didn't even speak until he was five years old." - General Crozier</p>
            </blockquote>





	His First Words

"I think we should get him tested."

"What's that dear?" Oscar was busy de-tangling a fishing line that had hooked onto the zipper of one of their duffle bags.

"Nathan, I think we should get him tested."

"For what?"

"Well Maggie next door was telling me about a nephew she has who wouldn't speak a single word until he was about four and he's what they call _special needs_. Turns out that part of the brain we use for speech just don't work for him."

"Oh hush, Nathan's got no needs special or otherwise. He's just," one final tug removes the line from the duffle bag. "A late bloomer. The Explosion men are like that. We like to marinate till we're just right."

"Well I made an appointment for a consultation before school starts. I want the best for my baby even of he ends up being dumber than a can of beans."

"Ain't nothing dumb about him. Let the boy be." Oscar scoffed. So his son didn't talk, so what? The boy could run, walk, had two of everything that needed to be a pair and eyes that were always aware of the world around him. His wife worries too much.

Nathan is sitting on the dock the entire time his parents are having this conversation. He doesn't understand everything they are saying, he's only five but he knows he isn't like the other boys his age. He doesn't want to be like them. They don't hear what he hears.

 _Go into the water_.

He doesn't hear it all the time but it's there. It's always there, leading him to the nearest body of water even if it's only a puddle. He doesn't actually understand the words or if it's saying anything at all for that matter. Just that it's a soft sound inside his head that tugs the inside of his chest. Summoning him, pleading with him, commanding him.

"Nathan!" A pair of meaty arms grab him around his chest. "get away from there. You're too little to go into the deep parts you know that!" Rose Explosion is scolding him, dragging him closer to their car. "Come on, grab your shoes, we're gonna get settled in before we come back out with dad."

He says nothing. He never does.

\---

It was late. The firebugs weren't even out. His parents were asleep by the amount of thunderous snores coming from their room. Nathan laid on the pull out sofa bed, eyes wide open.

 _Go into the water_.

The voice was calling. It seemed stronger than usual. Nathan swore he could even understand it this time. It wanted him at the lake. It wanted him there and right now so without making any noise he got off the couch and through the sliding doors and walked to the shoreline. He didn't even bother with putting on shoes or a shirt. No one was around. Nathan didn't care. The voice was calling. His feet made soft crunching noises as it reached the edge of the shore.

 _Go into the water_.

He was as far as he could go in the water without submerging, which was not far at all due to his small size. He felt no fear. No hesitation. No right or wrong. He only felt the pull as he plunged forward and began swimming further into the lake. The water was warm, almost comforting. He swam deeper and further until he could no longer make out his arms out in front of him from the total darkness. Nathan was vaguely aware of the pain in in his lungs from the lack of air but the voice, it was louder than it'd ever been. He was so close.

\---

"Oscar! Wake up! Nathan's not here!"

"Whuh?" Oscar rubs the sleep from his eyes as his wife shakes the living shit out of him. "Nathan's what?"

"He's not in bed and I checked the bathroom and yard!"

"Calm down, I'm sure he's just wandering around somewhere. You know that boy loves to meander." Oscar sits up and slips his feet into his loafers left near the bed. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was just Rose tended to be easily spooked and he needn't let it rub off on him.

\---

Nathan couldn't tell if his eyes were open anymore, it was so dark. He could feel neither his arms nor legs but he knew he had to be moving. The voice, it was stronger. She must be close. He felt her presence near him. She was massive, a being larger than life. He wanted to see her. Wanted to make contact but his lungs hurt. He could taste the murky water inside his throat and felt his skeleton on fire.

_Drown with me_

\---

"Oscar! It's Nathan!" Rose screeched, waking up the entire surrounding forest. She was pointing frantically towards the center of the lake where just faintly Oscar could make out something on the surface.

"Good lord." He lets out before running in and swimming across in less time than it took for panic to settle inside his chest. When he reached the object, he was certain he'd found his dead son. Everything blurred and suddenly he was back on shore performing CPR as his wife wailed helplessly above him. He gotten to his third set of compressions, sure that he'd cracked a rib, when the coughing started.

"Nathan!" Rose threw herself to her knees and huddled near her husband and son. 

Oscar turned the boy over as he vomited water, his eyes shuts and arms clenching the wet sand around them. He counted to thirty seven before the coughing subsided and the boy turned over to stare pass his frightened parents.

"Nathan! I told you not to go into the water, you're too small, why didnt you wait for mommy and daddy?!"

"Nathan, you scared the white Jesus outta us, the hell were you thinking?!" 

The Explosions were shouting simultaneously at the conscious but unperturbed boy, becoming a jumbling mass of words and sobs. By now, other vacationers had made their way over and were watching the event unfold. In the distant, an ambulance siren could be heard.

"Shut. Up." Raspy, low but still demonic, these two words fell from the lips of the boy who hadn't spoken a single word in his life up until this moment.


End file.
